Electrostatographic printers are known in which a single color toner image is electrostatically formed on photoreceptive image bearing member. The toner image is transferred to a receiving substrate, typically paper or other print receiving materials. The toner image is subsequently fused to the substrate.
In one arrangement of an electrostatographic printer, a plurality of dry toner imaging systems each having an image bearing member, are used to develop multiple color toner images. Each color toner image is electrostatically transferred from the image bearing members and onto an intermediate transfer member to form a multilayer composite toner image. The composite toner image is electrostatically transferred to a transfuse member and finally transferred and fused to the final substrate. Such systems that use electrostatic transfer to transfer the composite toner image from the intermediate transfer member to the transfuse member, can have transfer limitations. In operation, the transfuse member is cooled below the glass transition temperature of the toner prior to the transfer nip with the intermediate transfer member. Cooling of the transfuse member requires the transfuse member to be relatively thin. A thin transfuse member however has low conformance therefore providing reduced transfer efficiency in the transfuse nip. The reduced conformance also increases the potential for glossing of the toner image in the transfuse nip. In addition, a thin transfuse member can have a reduced operational life.